Harry Finds The Truth
by RavenWolf9212
Summary: Okay where is this story comes in Harry is 17 teen and Dumbledore did not die and Harry did not go to the Weasleys be for his 17 teen birth day. Dumbledore said that he had done some thing to keep the blood words up. So they will not break when he turned 17 or some kind of lie like that. Yes we will have a very bad Dumbledore, I want you now that this has and homosexuals, Slash-fic


Chapter 1

Harry laid on his bed he was naked he couldn't move not even to get dressed his uncle Vernon took it too far this time.

That is it Harry thought is uncle always taking the next step more each time he either beat him or raped him and each time he took it further and further.

Harry needed help but the problem is he didn't know who he can trust; one of the people that he was supposed to trust was a backstabbing liar.

It hurt Harry to know Dumbledore knew all about this and was paying Uncle Vernon to do this to him.

Severus Snape is out because Dumbledore had spells and a curse over him, Severus was aware of the spells but not of the curse.

And Draco Malfoy had spells on him of course and a compulsion.

Severus had a bunch of compulsions on him but he has broken a couple of them by his will but he could not depend on either those two to help him.

For Sirius Black, Harry doesn't want to think about him Sirius was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

All that did was make him want to cry and he did cry quite a bit. But right now he was struggling to breathe and he coughed then looked at his hand there was blood there, he was getting scared.

And for Remus Lupin last time I checked Dumbledore had him on a mission and Harry found that a little wrong and on top of it he felt uneasy because he had not heard from Remus.

Harry did not trust Ron and Hermione he did not know if they are under compulsion or if they were in on it.

He knew some of the Weasleys where in on it Dumbledore was paying them and he had a feeling when he went to Gringotts he was not going to be happy.

If he lives through the night, Harry grabs the piece of paper and a pen then wrote down

[I'm Harry Potter I do not know who I can trust, Dumbledore is someone I cannot trust but right now I slowly dying please help me]

And then he put the address on the paper number 4 privet Drive.

[P.S. if Severus or Draco are there please put them some were safe they are under Dumbledore's control].

He called to Hedwig, she came

"Hey girl I don't know who to trust, I'm counting on you to find someone that we can trust that's not under Dumbledore's control ok".

He tide the letter to her leg

"Please girl fined me someone fast I don't know how much longer I can last"

Then she squeeze through the bars that were on his window, then she launched herself into the sky he watch her until she disappeared from his sight then he passed out.

Hedwig headed off, she only knew of one place where she might be able to find more than one person that can be trusted to get her Harry, to help him.

So she headed for Riddle Manor were Tom AK Lord Voldemort was.

When she got there tom and his inner circle Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and her husband's brother Rabastan Lestrange Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback and two that the light thought were dead Remus Lupin and Sirius Black they were sitting in Tom's office.

And yes Sirius was alive the veil that was there was a fake Tom had switched it, so when he fell through it he just came to Riddle Manor.

And now he was sitting here discussing a raid on Hogg's Meat,

"Well Remus is you going to join us on this raid".

"Well yeah I was thinking we will be under our masks so no one will see me".

Remus was looking at Sirius as he said it and Sirius agree with him, then all the sudden there's this tap and it just kept getting louder.

Then all of a sudden a thump at the window just kept going thumb it was throwing itself at the window.

Bellatrix walked over to the window and opened it up and Hedwig came flying in.

"How did she get past the barriers"?

"And in whose owl is this"?

Sirius looked at Hedwig

"She is Harry's owl Hedwig and she can get though any barriers".

She landed on the desk in front of Tom

"Is that letter for me?"

She nodded her head yes and he took it off her.

She peeked at his hand

"Well aren't you impatient"

She nodded her head then he got a bad feeling.

Tom opened the letter up and read it and then Tom looked up; he was no better than a ghost Sirius and Remus was looking at him

"What is it"?

"First Bellatrix, Lestrange Brothers take Severus to a secure it room like a prison I do not want him to get out or send any messages anywhere".

"I have nothing against you Severus we will get to the bottom of this".

"Yes my Lord" Severus looked sad

"If I'm putting us in danger I will do anything"

"Shall we go Severus?"

Bellatrix looked at him and he nodded.

So Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Severus left the room but Severus did not look good.

"What's going on"?

Asked Sirius and Remus

"Harry's in trouble we need to get to him now everyone get to an apparition point go to number 4 privet Drive"

They all heard out but Tom looks at Narcissa

"Please grabbing potions and the first aid kit" she nodded head and does so.

They apparated right around the corner from number 4 privet Drive,

"Put on invisible spell and do not notice me spells we do not want anyone to see go in in"

Tom looked at all of them and they all nodded their head in agreement with him.

After they got their spells in place they walk up to number 4 privet Drive it was dark inside.

Tom did not want to use his wand he figured Dumbledore head spells up to let him know if Magic is being done with a wand so, he used his wandless magic to unlock the front door.

"Do not use your wands if you know wandless magic use that"

They nodded to show they understood him.

Snuck in all of a sudden he stopped Lucius look at Tom and Remus and they said

"He's upstairs".

Tom could since his magic and Remus could smell him,

"There's a lot of blood and I smell",

Remus stops talking all of a sudden

"What is it Moony"

Remus just looked at Sirius but did not answer him.

"His magic is very low"

They all looked at time Tom, Tom and Remus led the way upstairs did not miss a beat and went straight to his door.

They were all standing in front of his door and they are all in shock

"Why are there so many locks on the door on the outside"?

"It's almost like they're trying to keep someone out".

Tom was grinding his teeth

"No they are trying to keep someone in Cissy, they're keeping Harry in"

You could hear all them inhaled sharply in shock.

Tom started at the top locks while Sirius worked on the bottom locks opening them up it took them to 10 to 15 minutes to get them all unlocked.

Then Tom when in first then Remus, Narcissa, Lucius, and then Sirius, Sirius was trying to stay in the back harry did not need him caning back from the dead at this time.

Tom and Remus stop suddenly there was blood everywhere and white stuff which could only be semen

"Is this what you were not telling me Remus"?

"Yes and No he's been raped many times it seems I can smell old and new blood and old and new sex in this room"

Then they heard the rasp of Harry breathing

"Who is here"?

Harry said in a raspy voice.

A raspy voice came from the bed and coughing Tom held up his hand Lumos he started walking forward.

As you walk forward the light from his hand showed Harry starting from his feet and as he walked up started showing everything all the way to Harry's head.

Tom has seen a lot of bad things and done a lot of bad things.

But this made him want to throw up, Harry looked up seeing the red eyes he knew who was standing above him with a raspy voice harry said

"Tom if you're here to kill me you're a little late I'll be dead soon".

"No I am not here to kill you Harry I'm here to save you a long with a few others, Hedwig came to me"

Harry looked a little shocked.

"When we get you out of here and you a feeling better we will talk and so you know Severus is being kept safe and locked up"

"That good Dumbledore has done some bad things to him and many others including me and Draco lock him up too till we can help him and Severus".

"But if you're going to save me you got to get me to Gringotts when we get there the Goblins will explain but we must go"

"We will butt we need to at least get you bandaged up and stop the bleeding"

Remus said as he stepped forward.

"Ramey you're alive I knew you would be I knew he was lying and that you were smarter than that to go headlong and get yourself killed".

"I knew Dumbledore was sending me to die there because he thought that Fenrir and I we're on bad terms.

But I lied I have been in contact with Fenrir for a while but let's get you bandaged up".

"There is no Time Ramey we need to go just trust me on this get me to Gringotts"

Everyone looked at each other Sirius had stayed in the background Harry had not seen him.

Tom looks in to harry eyes and know they had to go

"Let's go to Gringotts",

So then Tom picked harry up and carried him out his last thought was

{Harry is so light}

Them they apparatus away to the Leaky Cauldron when they got there

Lucius put robe over harry so no one could see how was in tom's arms.


End file.
